Finding Paige
by bblueberry26
Summary: ---COMPLETE!---First, Paige goes missing, and no-one can find her. Piper gets memory loss, Leo has surprises coming for him from every corner, and Phoebe has secrets that for once, she wont tell!
1. Paige is Missing?

Disclaimer: well, I don't own any of the characters, or Piper's club.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 1: Paige is missing?  
  
"Hey Phoebs, do you know why Paige didn't go to P3 last night?" asked Piper "Uh, Piper don't you remember? She went to Florida with what's his name." replied Phoebe "Oh. when's she coming back?" Piper asked.  
  
"Only Paige knows the answer to that, Piper." Phoebe uttered dryly. Piper rolled her eyes and left the living room. She walked into the kitchen and started mixing things together randomly. Leo walked in,  
  
"Whacha making, honey?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just. making." replied Piper.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Leo.  
  
"Honestly?" Piper asked  
  
"Of course," Stated Leo. "Have I ever wanted you to lie to me?"  
  
"No." responded Piper "well, Paige obviously went to Florida with her boyfriend and never told me, or if she did tell me, I don't remember. I have no clue when she is coming back, she hasn't called, and while I'm sitting here worried out of my mind, Phoebe doesn't think twice about it." Piper said, her voice started to tremble. Leo listened and after she was done, put his arms around her neck and she leaned into him.  
  
"Sweetie, I think you are way too stressed out. She's fine, she's just out with her boyfriend having fun in Florida. She's a big girl." Leo offered, comfortingly.  
  
"I know, but I have this feeling-" Piper stopped  
  
"Piper, I have always told you to trust your instincts, but I assure you, Paige is fine. Don't worry" Leo kissed Pipers forehead. Piper pulled away and started cooking again. Then all of the sudden her concoction started bubbling and exploded and made Piper and Leo fly across the room.  
  
Phoebe was watching some soap opera on TV when she heard a huge explosion coming from the kitchen. "Please, don't let it be a demon," phoebe said to herself. "I want a peaceful weekend"  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Phoebe called  
  
"No. not really." Piper moaned. Phoebe rushed into the kitchen and saw Piper sprawled across the floor with blood dripping down her face.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked, worried.  
  
"Bad soup," responded Piper. She started to see bright green and pink spots throughout the air, and then she passed out. Leo healed her and when she woke up, she explained the story to Phoebe, including her feeling about Paige. Phoebe, trying to remember exactly when Paige left, thought for a minute that piper might be right. Later that night, when she was looking for one of her CDs, she found one that belonged to Paige. She immediately had a premonition. It was Paige. Tied to a couch, with a man, standing above her laughing. Paige looked really weak. She looked like she was dying. 


	2. Couch Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and I don't own the manor or anything.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 2: couch man  
  
Phoebe sat down on the floor and yelled out Pipers name. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Piper walked into her room.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Piper, softy.  
  
"I saw.it was-" Phoebe started sobbing.  
  
"Phoebs, you have to talk to me. What did you see?" asked Piper  
  
"It was Paige. She um. was." Phoebe started crying again.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Piper. She sat on the floor next to Phoebe and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I don't want to lose another sister." Phoebe managed to say between sobs.  
  
"I'm sure Paige will be fine," said Piper, although she actually didn't know. She hoped, but she actually didn't know. She honestly didn't think Paige was okay.  
  
"NO! She won't. I SAW HER DYING!" Phoebe jumped up and screamed. Leo ran up into Phoebe's bedroom and saw both Piper and Phoebe crying, Piper sitting on the floor and Phoebe standing, staring out the window.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Leo. He sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah-no. Paige is dying." Said Piper, who wasn't crying hard, but she had tears on her cheeks. She was trying to be strong, and Leo could sense it. He didn't want to press for details, but he had to.  
  
Leo stood there for a minute. Then he realized that Phoebe must have had a vision.  
  
"Did you have a premonition, Phoebe?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"And, you saw Paige die?" he asked. As soon as he did, he regretted it. The second the words came out of his mouth, Phoebe fell to her knees and starting sobbing and crying harder than before. Piper walked over and hugged her. Phoebe leaned her head against Piper's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes," Leo said to himself.  
  
"You guys, I know you are incredibly upset, but we can still help her. Come on, Phoebe, what exactly did you see?" Leo had to press into it more. They had to save Paige.  
  
"Well, I saw Paige tied down onto the couch and she looked really weak, and this guy-"Phoebe stopped.  
  
"Who was the guy, Phoebe?" asked Piper.  
  
"That guy. you know. the one she was making out with on the couch." replied Phoebe.  
  
"Oh yeah-what was his name?" asked Piper  
  
"I don't remember," replied Phoebe "but it was the guy she was supposed to be in Florida with." Phoebe and Piper looked at Leo, and saw his confused expression. He was worried about Paige, but he had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
"Never mind, Leo." said Piper. "The point is that, Paige isn't in Florida with what's his face. Couch-man.  
  
"Are we talking warlock, demon, rapist, what?" asked Phoebe, who finally stopped crying.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll go check with the elders." Leo kissed Piper on the forehead and orbed away.  
  
Piper and Phoebe sat on the floor of Phoebe's bedroom for a while, trying to remember what 'Couch Man's actual name was. They couldn't remember at all. All of the sudden Piper drew a blank and had no clue what was going on. "What am I doing in here?" Piper asked.  
  
"For chrissake, Piper! Don't you want to help Paige?" Phoebe snapped.  
  
"No. Really, why am I in your room, Phoebe? What are we doing?" Piper was really confused. She looked at Phoebe and Phoebe realized that she wasn't being rude, she really had no clue.  
  
"Piper, are you okay? You really don't remember?" Phoebe asked  
  
"No." replied Piper. "This is not good," thought Phoebe "is she sick or what's going on, because this is not good."  
  
"LEO!" Phoebe called.  
  
"LEEEEOOOOOO!" Phoebe yelled even louder the second time.  
  
"What are you calling Leo for? He's talking to the elders." Piper said.  
  
"Honey, if you can't remember what happened to Paige, then this is serious. Leo orbed into Phoebe's bedroom and looked back and fourth between Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"What? You called?" Leo said sarcastically. Just then, Piper passed out on the floor. Leo Bent down and hovered his hands over her head, but nothing happened. He looked up and looked really worried.  
  
"Phoebe, call an ambulance!" Leo said. Phoebe ran downstairs and called an ambulance.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I know that it is a cliffhanger, but keep reading even if you are confused. Piper's memory issue will be explained later! And Please Review! 


	3. Finding Paige

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah, or the places!  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Paige  
  
Before the ambulance got to the manor, Phoebe explained to Leo that Piper couldn't remember anything, and all the sudden she was really confused.  
  
"The two must be connected." Said Leo. He looked at Phoebe and realized that she was holding back tears. He walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Phoebe, it'll be okay." Said Leo.  
  
"It's weird. I barely got along with life when I lost one sister, but if I lose two more? I would die." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, They won't die, I promise." Leo assured here. Phoebe looked up at Leo, and then outside. The ambulance was there. The paramedics came out and took Piper's pulse. She was still alive, and she wasn't in too bad of condition. When they got to the hospital, the nurses wouldn't let Phoebe and Leo into Piper's room. After about an hour, and about a thousand tests, they finally let them in. Piper looked really confused.  
  
Phoebe ran over to Piper and hugged her. The doctors said that she would be fine, but that she was way too stressed out, Piper got really mad.  
  
"Of course I am stressed out! I own a club, it's really busy, I have a missing sister! I am a charmed one! FOR CHRISSAKE!" she yelled, "Of course I am stressed out!"  
  
"Hold on, piper. You're fine." Assured Phoebe, "You are just too stressed out. You can take a break from the club for now, and you'll be fine."  
  
At home, Piper was sitting on the floor with a map of California, she had a crystal, and was trying to scry for Paige. Leo, was sitting on the bed, trying to sense her, but neither of them were having much luck. All of the sudden Leo jumped up, put his hands on Piper's shoulders and orbed.  
  
"Leo! Where are we going?" Piper asked  
  
"To Paige!" Leo answered. That was it. When they landed, and all of the white lights were gone, they looked around. Paige was lying on a couch, unconscious, tied down with ropes, she was sickly pale, and looked really ill.  
  
Out of no-where, 'Couch man' appeared out of no-where and threw an energy ball at Piper. She wasn't expecting it, so it connected, full blow to her back. She fell onto the floor, Leo orbed her home and healed her. Phoebe, who was sleeping this whole time, walked into the room yawning. And of course, piper was lying on the bed with Leo sitting over her, with his arms over her back.  
  
"I want a backrub too, Leo!" said Phoebe. Leo looked up at her, not realizing that she came in and got a little mad.  
  
"I was healing her, not giving her a backrub, Phoebe." Leo announced.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Phoebe asked, implying something.  
  
"Well," said Piper "We orbed into 'Couch Man's apartment, probably, and saw Paige, and I got hit with an energy ball, and then we came back here and Leo healed me? Were you sleeping this whole time?"  
  
"Uh. no" said Phoebe, with a guilty tone in her voice.  
  
"You lazy bum!" Teased Piper  
  
"Hey! Don't tease me!" Phoebe complained, "I thought you were sleeping too!"  
  
"I tease because I love." Replied Piper in a baby voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Phoebe said.  
  
"Girls!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Sorry, yeah. Paige." Said Phoebe, "so, where is she?" Piper and Leo exchanged worried glances and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"You don't know. do you?" Phoebe laughed. She looked at them. She was only joking, but she was right. They didn't know. They were in big trouble. 


	4. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I just write stories about them.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 4: Searching  
  
"I sensed her all of the sudden and then she was gone. I'll bet what's his face has a spell set to keep her from leaving, or to keep us from finding her." Said Leo.  
  
"Or both." Said Piper. "Can you sense her now?"  
  
"No, but I'll keep trying." Replied Leo. Then, out of no-where, Piper sat on the floor and started crying. Leo and Phoebe were shocked, and Phoebe sat down next to piper and asked her why she was crying. Piper said that it was because Prue died, and that the power of three was broken, but Prue died over a year ago, and Paige helped them reform the power of three. Phoebe was really confused, but then she remembered that for some reason, Piper was losing her memory, and now it was getting worse.  
  
"Oh, honey, that was a year ago, and we need to work on finding Paige." Phoebe put her right arm around Piper's shoulders.  
  
"It was? Who's Paige?" Asked Piper  
  
"Piper, um, well, Paige is our other sister, and we need-"  
  
"WE HAVE ANOTHER SISTER?!" interrupted Piper, screaming.  
  
"Yeah, we do," said Phoebe, trying to remind Piper, "but, we need to save her, because she is being killed right this minute.  
  
"Wait, how could I not know about-" Piper asked, really confused now.  
  
"Piper! We do know, you just forgot, just know, right now, that we need to save a girl named Paige who is also your sister." Phoebe explained, getting annoyed. "But, how do-" Piper started to ask, but Leo interrupted.  
  
"Piper, sweetie, stop asking questions now, and go with the flow." Said Leo, in a comforting tone, as he walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Whatever." said Piper  
  
"I can sense her!" Leo said as he grabbed Phoebe and Piper and orbed. When they got to the room where Paige was, it was the same as when Leo and Piper went there before. Leo walked over to the couch and was about to untie Paige and orb her away, but all of the sudden, she disappeared. It was strange. She didn't leave with white lights or gradually like she was shimmering, she just disappeared. She wasn't just invisible either, she was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Phoebe asked, she wasn't trying to hide her worry.  
  
"I don't know," said Leo "She's gone though. Piper, that was Paige."  
  
"I know who Paige is, Leo. I'm not an idiot." Replied Piper, in a worried tone. Leo and Phoebe looked at each other and were really confused.  
  
"Piper, you remember?" asked Phoebe "Who Paige is and all?"  
  
"Of course I remember Paige," said Piper. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"Were you kidding before?" asked Leo, "I mean, did you really not remember who Paige was?" Leo was beginning to wonder.  
  
"No. what are you talking about?" said Piper.  
  
After the three went back to the manor, they had some information. They were definitely in an apartment, and 'Couch man' most likely owned it. They knew that 'Couch man' was an upper level demon, called Temgime. The book of shadows didn't have anything about him, except a spell to vanquish him, which required the power of three.  
  
"Well great!" Phoebe said sarcastically. "We know who he is, but we can't get Paige, and even if we do, she can't say a spell if she's in a coma!"  
  
"It's okay, Phoebe. One Step at a time, we'll find Paige, help her wake up, and then cast the spell. We can protect Paige if we can get her here." Said Piper. She looked up at Phoebe, and managed a reassuring smile. She couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. She was thinking the same thing as phoebe, and yet, she just lied to make her feel better. Could they really find Paige and rescue her, or would they fall into another trap?  
  
************************  
  
A/N: well, I know exactly what is going to happen next, I just haven't gotten around to typing it out yet. Please review, because today, at this point, I only have one. please tell me if I wrote something wrong, or if it doesn't make any sense. 


	5. Memory Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters, I just write stories about them.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 5: Memory loss  
  
(In Paige's eyes) I can't really see anything. The last thing I saw was. I don't even remember. I think it might have been me, at home, telling Phoebe and Piper that I was going to Florida. I'm not in Florida, am I? Where the hell am I, and why cant I see anything?  
  
(Back at the manor) Piper and Leo had not slept at all that night. Phoebe dozed off for a few minutes, but was awake almost the whole time. Piper had been sitting on the bedroom floor, with a crystal and a map, and she was scrying all night. Leo, was sitting on the bed, trying to sense her, but neither of them were having much luck.  
  
"I think, Temgime knows about us now, and is keeping us from finding her." Said Phoebe, breaking the silence.  
  
"Or." Piper didn't finish what she was saying, but they were all thinking the same thing. What if Paige was already dead? What if they were too late?  
  
"No." said Leo "Don't think that way. She's going to be fine. We'll find her." Piper just looked up at Leo. He didn't need to be her whitelighter to know that she was worried. Then she forgot everything.  
  
Piper knew that she should have known what was going on, but she didn't. She knew it was probably about that girl with black hair who looked really sick, but instead of asking, she just sat there, totally confused, waiting for someone to say something to clue her in, but no one did. She didn't want to be a pain, so she didn't ask. She just sat there. Phoebe noticed.  
  
"Oh, Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't. I can't remember." She replied. In Leo's eyes, you could almost see the light bulb go on. He motioned for phoebe to meet him in the hallway. They walked out of the room, and Piper didn't seem to care.  
  
"I just realized something." Leo started.  
  
"What?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe Temgime is trying to brainwash Paige, so if we find her, she won't remember anything, so we can't vanquish him." Leo stated.  
  
"I know that Leo, what's your point?" Phoebe was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Well, what if he is making Piper forget everything too?" Leo asked. Phoebe looked at him, and thought, "maybe he's right. Then, that means Paige isn't dead! But how do we undo his spell? The power of three is needed, and maybe the power of two could work, but the power of one? Don't think so!" Phoebe was worried. She didn't think she was strong enough to save both of her sisters, at least Piper's amnesia is only for a couple minutes at a time, but this time, Piper didn't regain her memory. She was getting worse, and Paige probably was too, which made Phoebe ask herself a bunch of questions. Piper couldn't remember Paige anymore, so could Paige remember Phoebe and Piper? How long did Paige know about Prue, Piper, and Phoebe? Could they save her? Could Phoebe do it alone, or would Piper know enough to help save Paige? Phoebe didn't know what she was going to do. She walked into Piper and Leo's bedroom, so she wasn't alone. She still felt alone, she didn't have her younger sister, and her older sister was as good as not there.  
  
"Okay, Piper," Leo said, "It's okay that you don't remember anything. It isn't your fault. You are under a spell, but you are strong, and you can work with or without the spell."  
  
"Alright, but what am I working on?" She asked. Phoebe looked up at her and said, "Finding Paige."  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up soon, in the meantime, please review, because if I don't get any, I'm gonna stop writing. 


	6. Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters, and I didn't completely make up the spells, so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
************************  
  
It was 3 AM and everyone was really tired. Leo and Phoebe really wanted to find Paige as soon as they could, and Piper would have if she could remember who Paige was. But, they were so tired that they couldn't concentrate. None of them had slept in days, and they weren't working successfully. Leo suggested that they all sleep and work more later, but Phoebe didn't want to stop searching. She wanted to find Paige before it was too late.  
  
(In Paige's eyes) "There is a man standing above me. Wow. He's hot. I bet he's a warlock or a demon, because lately, every hot guy that I notice is evil. What's up with that?" she thought. Then she realized that she was tied down onto the couch and tried calling for Leo.  
  
"LEO! HELP, LEO!" She screamed, but no one came.  
  
"Paige, it's not gonna work. Leo can't hear you!" Temgime tried to convince her.  
  
"No, you are such a bad liar," Paige said, not so sure.  
  
"You are a stupid girl, how could you even be related to the charmed ones?" Temgime said. Paige tried to orb into the manor, she felt her molecules separate, as she started to orb, but then she hit something hard. The room was blocked from magic. That was why Leo couldn't hear her. Paige felt waves of dizziness come over her, and then she passed out.  
  
(At the manor) "Is there any spell so we could counteract the magic block?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, and even if there was, it wouldn't work because it is magic, and if Temgoin blocked magic, we cant even cast a spell." Leo replied.  
  
"Well, is there anything we can do?" asked Piper.  
  
"At the time being, no." Leo said.  
  
"Are you sure the elders don't know anything?" pleaded Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He said.  
  
"Well, can't. Paige orb, or is her magic blocked out too?" Piper asked, mostly to herself, but an answer wouldn't be bad.  
  
"Most likely not. If magic cant get in, then it probably couldn't get out, right?" Phoebe said, taking an educated guess.  
  
"Yeah, but we all need to sleep, I know you want to find Paige, but you need energy if we find a way to fight Temgoin." Leo persisted.  
  
"Fine, Leo! Have it your way, but when it's light out again, we are going back to work." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all went to bed, but Phoebe really didn't want to sleep while her sister was in danger. She got out of bed, and walked into the attic, and looked into the book of shadows. She flipped through all of the pages and didn't find anything new about Temgime, so she decided to add to the page, and make some spells that she and Piper could do without Paige.  
  
Summoning spell: Powers of the witches rise, find a man who speaks all lies. He calls himself Temgime, Balance chakras, focus chi Lead him to us, our magic, we will let him see  
  
Vanquishing spell: By the power of two, his spells be done, His evil through, his Mask unspun, Take this monster out of time, let our words Vanquish Temgime.  
  
In the morning, when Piper and Leo woke up, Phoebe wasn't in her room. They weren't sure where she was, but they knew that she was probably in the attic, looking at the book of shadows. They walked up the stairs and found Phoebe, asleep in a chair, with the Book Of Shadows on her lap. It was open to the page with Temgime on it, only this time there were 3 spells, and two looked like they were written in Phoebe's handwriting.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"  
  
"Wha-what?" Phoebe said, rubbing her eyes as she woke up.  
  
"You didn't sleep, did you?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was sleeping when you came in, wasn't I?" she replied.  
  
"Very funny." Said Piper, "You did write those two spells."  
  
"Guilty." said Phoebe. Piper looked at her, angry at first, but then loosened up. "Thanks." She said.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: It isn't that much of a cliffhanger this time. actually I don't think there is one at all. Please review! I just thought of a new idea for another fan fic, so check my name and see if another one is up yet. 


	7. P3 Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the club, or any of the characters so DON'T sue me!  
  
Chapter 7: P3  
  
************************  
  
Phoebe knew her sister would have been okay with this under normal circumstances, but this was anything BUT normal. Phoebe also knew that Piper wasn't mad because she wrote spells, but that she wrote spells instead of sleeping like Leo said she should.  
  
"Should we summon him?" asked Phoebe. "The sooner the better, right?"  
  
"Maybe, but we need to know exactly where Paige is before we call him so Leo can orb her back here." Piper said.  
  
"She's at Temgime's apartment." said Phoebe.  
  
"Any Idea WHERE that is?" asked Leo  
  
"Yeah. It's um-" Phoebe replied without thinking, "no, and we don't even know the guy's real name. This is not good."  
  
"Well, what if we summoned him, then vanquish him, and after that's over with, scry for Paige, and get her back here." Phoebe said after a minute of silence.  
  
"Actually, that might work!" exclaimed Piper. Then the phone rang. Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances, and Piper went to pick up the phone. It was P3. They needed her there, as soon as possible, no excuses. Piper couldn't handle this. She needed to save her sister, and her club needed her to save them. What should she do? She tried to explain on the phone that her sister was in great danger and she needed to help her, but they said it was bull. Then they hung up. Piper went back up to the attic.  
  
"I um. need to go to the club." Piper said dramatically.  
  
"WHAT?!" Phoebe yelled, "WHY? YOU CANT!"  
  
"I know that, and I told them that, only they didn't believe me." Piper replied. Leo said that he would orb into the club, fix whatever was wrong, tell them that Piper couldn't make it, while Piper and Phoebe think of a plan to get Paige back.  
  
A/N: Short Chapter, I know, but what I am typing next sort of has to be in a new chapter, so bare with me, and REVIEW so I get enough motivation to keep writing! 


	8. Tim Gemmie

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the club or any of the characters so DON'T sue me!  
  
Chapter 8: Tim Gemmie  
  
************************  
  
Leo orbed into the parking lot at P3, and walked up to talk to the person who called Piper.  
  
"Piper couldn't be here, there is sort of a family crisis, but I can help. What's the problem?" Leo said.  
  
"No problem!" the man said, grinning evilly. "It was a trap so Temgime could kill them!"  
  
"Shit!" Leo said as he orbed back into the manor.  
  
****************  
  
"Okay, so we are going to summon him, vanquish him, THEN find Paige?" Piper asked, still a little confused.  
  
"Jeez Piper, how many times do we have to go over this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Piper yelled, "Just answer my question, I'm confused!"  
  
"YES!" Phoebe yelled. Leo orbed in.  
  
"Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, Leo. What happened at the club?" Piper asked, but before he could answer, Temgime flamed in and grabbed Phoebe. He held a knife up to her neck, warning her not to move."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PAIGE?!" Piper yelled. "WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
"Oh, you know Paige? I didn't think she could possibly be related to you. I figured I had made a mistake." Temgime replied.  
  
"Yeah right!" Phoebe yelled, knocking the knife out of the way, and kicking him where it hurts. Temgime groaned and fell to his knees.  
  
"THE SPELL, PHOEBE, QUICK!!" Piper yelled. They ran over to the Book of Shadows and read the spell together.  
  
"By the power of two, his spells be done, His evil through, his Mask unspun, Take this monster out of time, let our words vanquish Temgime!" they looked at each other, but nothing happened. They said it again, and said it a little louder. Temgime vanished, but they weren't sure if he was vanquished or not. They could never be sure, but they did need to find Paige.  
  
Piper took out the map of San Francisco, and a crystal. She scryed for Paige, and the crystal landed.  
  
"Fanders Drive and Hancock Lane!" she yelled, "lets go!"  
  
"I navigate, you drive." Phoebe said, putting her shoes on and grabbing the keys. "Catch!" she threw the keys to Piper.  
  
They drove halfway across the city trying to find Fanders Drive and Hancock lane, and finally, after 30 minutes, they did. They jumped out of the car and ran into the apartment building.  
  
"Hello, can we have the room of our friend?" Piper asked the receptionist.  
  
"I'm sorry. You need an invitation." The lady said in a snotty voice. Phoebe looked at Piper and motioned for her to freeze her. Piper lifted up her hands and everything in the room stopped. Piper jumped over the desk and tried to recognize a name on the paper.  
  
"TIM GEMMIE!" She yelled. "THAT'S HIS NAME!! TEMGIME, TIM GIMMIE!" Phoebe clapped softly and started running up the stairs. She kicked open the door and realized that she made a mistake.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Hee hee. Cliffhanger! I'll write more soon, but I want some reviews to motivate me! 


	9. Fixing Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the club or any of the characters so DON'T sue me!  
  
Chapter 9: Fixing Mistakes  
  
A/N: I think this should be almost the end. it isn't the last chapter, but probably close.  
  
x+x+x+x+x  
  
As Piper and Phoebe ran into the room, they knew that it wasn't Temgime. There were two people in this room, two very old people, and they were getting freaky. Phoebe looked at Piper and almost started laughing, but they got out of the room first. The only problem was. They still didn't know where Paige was.  
  
"That was icky." Said Phoebe  
  
"It was," Piper replied. They went back down to the Lobby and froze the receptionist again. They took another look at the sheet and found one that didn't have a name assigned to it, although didn't say unoccupied. Piper and Phoebe ran up to that room, and Phoebe kicked open the door. They found Paige inside, tied down to the couch. Piper ran over and untied her. Paige was unconscious, so they had to carry her to the car. When they were leaving the apartment, the receptionist wasn't frozen anymore, and thought they were kidnapping Paige. Phoebe just laughed and kept walking out the door.  
  
"Room 666, How original." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Is Paige going to be okay?" Phoebe asked, glancing over at Piper, who was carrying Paige, very slowly. "I mean, will she wake up anytime soon?"  
  
"Hopefully." Said Piper, she really didn't know. She figured that they could ask Leo, he used to be a doctor, oh so many years ago. Piper put Paige into the backseat of the car and drove home.  
  
x+x+x+x+x  
  
They tried calling for Leo, so he could try healing Paige, but he didn't come. They ran up into the attic, and found a note on the floor. Piper read it aloud.  
  
" Dear Charmed Ones, Congratulations, you found your pathetic little sister, but too bad for you, I have your whitelighter. You'll have to find be to get him back, and trust me; it won't be so easy!" Piper read from the paper. "Your arch enemy, Tim Gemmie the 2nd."  
  
"The second." Phoebe said. "That must have been his father in that room."  
  
"Ugh.Don't even go there!" Piper said. "We need to wake Paige up.but how can we?"  
  
"The awakening spell," Phoebe said.  
  
"We cant. You know the personal gain issues that come along with that." Piper said.  
  
"We have to give it a chance, at least until we can find Leo." Phoebe said.  
  
"Alright..." Piper said as she walked over to the book of shadows. They did as it said, and read the spell together:  
  
"Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease. Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet, whom none shall mourn." They read and held the Barbie doll up.  
  
x+x+x+x+x  
  
A/N: any ideas of what should happen, I can make something up, but it'll probably be boring. So if you have any ideas, review, and tell me. I might use it, and if I do, I promise that I'll give you credit. 


	10. More spells

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the club or any of the characters, although I did make up the stupid spell that Phoebe and Paige say, but still, DON'T sue me!  
  
Chapter 10: More spells  
  
A/N: again, I think this should be almost the end. it isn't the last chapter, but probably close. Also, I need reviews to inspire me, in this story and in Memories aren't always bad.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
When they cast the spell, Paige immediately sat up, but Piper fell onto the floor, and was knocked unconscious, and didn't get up. Phoebe looked from Paige to Piper and remembered that their lives were somehow connected, with the memory loss and all.  
  
"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked her sister.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Paige asked quickly.  
  
"Paige, this is-" Phoebe started, but Paige interrupted.  
  
"Who the heck are you and how do you know my name?" Paige asked frustrated and started accusingly stare at Phoebe.  
  
"Just let me explain." Phoebe said. Paige looked at her telling her to go on. "Okay, you are Paige Matthews, the youngest child of Patty and Victor. We are your half sisters, from your mom's side. We are all witches, including you. You were kidnapped by a demon named Temgime, and he brainwashed you to make you forget all of this. Piper and I cast an awakening spell to wake you up, because you were in a coma, but it backfired, and now Piper is. Oh yeah, and our whitelighter, kind of like a guardian angel, is missing and we need to find him, although we need the power of three and we need Piper for that." Phoebe said.  
  
"Wow. Are you kidding, because you have your story down pretty well." Paige mentioned.  
  
"No. I'm not, and I need your help." Phoebe said.  
  
"So, what? How can I help you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Okay, we need to find a way to wake Piper up without putting you back into a coma."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked through the book of shadows, trying to find another awakening spell. Nothing worked, so Paige and Phoebe just started rhyming.  
  
"Take my sister out of rest." Phoebe started.  
  
"Bring her back, we need her zest?" Paige said. Phoebe laughed a little, but encouraged her to keep going.  
  
"Um.wake her up, but don't take Paige" Phoebe said  
  
"Her enemy is full of rage." Paige said. Phoebe shot her a confused look, but kept going.  
  
"We need her to fix our pain. Bring her back, no personal gain." Phoebe finished. They both started laughing, but it didn't work. They said it again, only this time, more confidant.  
  
"Take my sister out of rest, bring her back, we need her zest. Wake her up, but don't take Paige. Our enemy is full of rage. We need her to fix our pain. Bring her back, no personal gain." When they were done, Piper woke up, living, but really confused.  
  
"How did you do that, with out knocking out.. Paige?" Piper asked, guessing at Paige's name.  
  
'I'm a witch." Phoebe said, "I can make up good spells." At that last comment, Phoebe and Paige fell to the floor laughing. Really hard.  
  
"Okay, I missed something." Piper guessed. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Um, the spell." Paige said. "What is your name again?"  
  
"Piper. What exactly did you say?" Piper asked.  
  
"Take my sister out of rest. Bring her back, we need her zest. Um. Wake her up, but don't take Paige. Our enemy is full of rage." Phoebe said.  
  
"We need her to fix our pain. Bring her back, no personal gain." Paige said. Then all three of them started laughing.  
  
"You said. THAT? And. It worked?" Piper asked, still laughing.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: If you can do me one thing, in your whole life, please review. If I personally know you, then I should hope you do more than that for me in your whole life, but for those of you whom I don't know (I used whom?) please inspire me to keep writing. 


	11. To Summon Death

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the club or any of the characters so DON'T sue me!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
A/N: I don't know. you people are soo mean! I have more reviews on my other story that is shorter and newer! I'm not gonna keep writing in either of them until you give me more reviews in this one!  
  
-x-  
  
"Okay, the two of you are totally clueless, and hopefully I can fix that." Phoebe stated as she started to write a spell. When she finished, she gave a copy to Paige and Piper. They read the spell out loud, in unison, and instantly remembered everything. Piper did, at least. Paige got this hurt look in her face and sat down on the floor. Phoebe looked at Piper, and sat down next to Paige.  
  
"Oh, Paige. What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I remember everything. Including what Tim did to me." Paige replied. Phoebe looked at piper with a wide-eyed-worried look. Piper returned it with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can talk about it after we save Leo." Paige replied.  
  
-x-  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Temgime said very weakly. "I've got you now. You cant escape. Ha. Ha. Ha." Temgime was talking in monotone, and Leo couldn't help but laugh. "What's funny?" Temgime asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Leo said, trying not to laugh, but failing. "There isn't anything funny. I'm coughing." Leo coughed, or did something that was a very weak imitation of a cough. "See?"  
  
Temgime wasn't convinced, but let it slide.  
  
-x-  
  
"How do we find Leo?" asked Paige.  
  
"well, when we were trying to find you, once and a while, Leo could sense you, so maybe we can." Piper started.  
  
"Sense Leo!?" Phoebe laughed. "We're not whitelighters-WAIT! PAIGE IS!"  
  
"Whoa, but I've never sensed anyone before." Paige said.  
  
"You can try." Phoebe insisted. "Just relax, and try to find him."  
  
"Alright." Paige said as she sat down on the over-stuffed sofa. "I don't 'sense' anything."  
  
"Keep trying." Piper said. Phoebe and Piper looked through the book of shadows for anything, that they could change a few words to. They looked through the whole book, and didn't find anything.  
  
"We're not going to find anything without a little HELP!" Phoebe said, emphasizing the word, help. Instantly the book flew open.  
  
"To summon death? I don't think that's right." Phoebe said. She flipped the page over to see if it was on the back. It wasn't, and she closed the book. The pages opened to the same page again. Phoebe started to close it.  
  
"Wait!" Piper stopped her. "We can change Death to Leo, and maybe it'll work!"  
  
"What? That's insane." Phoebe started, "But, it just might work."  
  
"Spirits of air, sand and sea Converge to set the angel free In the wind I send this rhyme Bring Leo before me, before my time" Piper and Phoebe read in unison. A cool breeze filled the room and Leo appeared behind Piper.  
  
"IT WORKED!" Paige yelped, but a moment too soon. Temgime appeared in the room, following Leo, and threw an energy ball at Phoebe. She fell on the floor, unconscious. Leo bent down to heal her, but was also hit with an energy ball.  
  
"Two down, two to go!" Temgime said. Piper held her hands up to blow him up, but nothing happened. She tried to freeze time, but nothing happened.  
  
Either Temgime is more powerful than anyone knew, or something upset the power of three.  
  
A/N: I am very serious about this. I will not write more in either one of my stories if no one reviews. Really. I'm not asking that much. It takes a minute. All you have to do is click the purple button. 


	12. Authors note

Hey! Thank you for reading this story. There used to be a somewhat negative author's note here. but there is no need for it now. Keep reading and review when you are done!! 


	13. Power loss

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters, okay?  
  
Chapter 12: Power loss  
  
A/N: Fine, you guys win! I'll write another chapter. for now. I want a few reviews for this chapter before I keep writing, though!  
  
-x-  
  
"Uh Oh." Piper said, terrified.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"Try to orb," Piper stated.  
  
"Why?" asked Paige.  
  
"Just try!" Piper screeched.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Paige said, as she tried to orb. "that's not good." Paige said, mostly to herself. Piper looked at Paige wide-eyed, and ran. Paige followed. They ran outside and down the block.  
  
"You do know, Piper, that running is pointless," Paige asked Piper.  
  
"Out of the many ways of escaping disaster, running is the best," Piper replied.  
  
"Wow. Nicely put," Paige said.  
  
"Someone famous said it." Piper replied.  
  
"What I meant was that, Temgime can-" Before Paige could finish, Temgime shimmered in.  
  
"Oh." Piper said. She knew they couldn't beat Temgime without their powers. Temgime was going to win, and they all knew it. Piper started to cry.  
  
"Piper!" Paige squealed, "Suck it up! He won't win without a fight!"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and walked up next to Paige. Temgime threw an energy ball, but Piper dodged it.  
  
"This will never work," Piper continued to argue, "We don't have our powers!"  
  
"Maybe, but what we do have is-" Paige was cut off by an energy ball. Headed straight to her head. It sent Paige flying.  
  
"Ha! I win, and you lose!" Temgime said.  
  
"That's what you think." Piper mumbled to herself. She had a plan. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!!" she screamed. Temgime just laughed.  
  
"Like anyone will actually come?" He asked Piper, not really expecting an answer, but before he could say anything else, a patch of whitish blue lights, and materialized into a woman. Probably not much older than Piper. Her eyes got wide, and she grabbed Pipers hand. She orbed out, just as Temgime threw another energy ball.  
  
-x-  
  
"Thank you," Piper said, "I thought I was going to die."  
  
"Do you know who that was?" The woman asked, "He is the most powerful demon out there. You must be a Charmed One to face him and still be alive."  
  
"Well, I was." Piper replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The woman asked.  
  
"The Charmed Ones are the 3 witches, and for the time being, 2 are potentially dead, and their whitelighter might be too." Piper said and began to cry.  
  
"Oh," The woman said sympathetically and orbed away. Less than five minutes later, she orbed back, Phoebe in her arms, but instead of healing her, she orbed away again. She did the same thing twice more, with Paige and Leo.  
  
A/N: There you go! I wrote, and now you get to review some more! 


	14. Aletta

Chapter 13: Aletta  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, well I don't own the charmed characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!!  
  
"YOU NEED TO HEAL THEM. NOW!" Piper screamed at the woman. The woman just looked at her and nodded. She walked over to Phoebe, and hovered her hands above her chest. There was a bluish-white glow over her heart, and Phoebe sat up quickly. Maybe too quickly.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Aletta." The woman replied.  
  
"Aletta? What kind of name is Aletta?" Phoebe joked. Aletta wasn't really listening, she was healing Paige.  
  
"Well, Phoebe. Actually Aletta means Winged one in Latin." Paige said.  
  
"Fine, Paige. Ruin all of my fun."  
  
"Heh." Piper said, "That's appropriate, sense she does have wings."  
  
"Uh oh." Aletta said under her breath.  
  
"Uh oh isn't a good word." Piper said. Aletta looked up, and there were tears in here eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?" Piper asked  
  
"Leo-" Aletta began,  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH LEO!?" Piper yelled. Then she ran away. She didn't really want to know. Paige ran after her.  
  
-x-  
  
By the time Piper stopped running, they were about a mile away. Paige wasn't great at running, so she orbed a little.  
  
"PIPER!" Paige shouted, "Wait up!" Finally, Piper slowed down a little bit, and Paige finally caught up to her. Paige was breathing very hard, really out of breath, but Piper was breathing normally. Not a normal thing.  
  
"God, Piper." Paige started, "He's going to be fine."  
  
"No he wont," Piper replied, "He could die."  
  
"Again?" Paige asked.  
  
"What?" Piper said, sitting down.  
  
"Never mind." Paige replied. Piper began to cry. Paige wasn't the best one for comforting her, but she needed to try. She pulled Piper into a hug and let Piper rest her head on her shoulder.  
  
-x-  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Phoebe presses Aletta. She wanted to be able to go home and tell Piper that it was going to be okay, that Leo would survive. But she couldn't. At least not until she knew that for real.  
  
"I think. It might be too late." Aletta replied. Phoebe could tell she was trying hard to hide it, but Aletta was crying. After a minute, a tear spilled over onto her cheek. She wiped it away, hoping Phoebe didn't see.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Leo?" Phoebe asked. "I can tell something's up."  
  
"Well. nothing." Aletta lied.  
  
"I'm not gonna press. Not now at least. You're going through a lot, but just to let you know. If you think I'm gonna fall for that. You're crazy." Phoebe said.  
  
-x-  
  
"Piper, maybe we should go to the manor." Paige suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Piper replied, but she made no effort in moving.  
  
"That would involve moving," Paige said, sympathetically.  
  
"Damn." Piper said, as she slowly got up.  
  
A/N: review, so you can know what happens. 


	15. Leo's Past pt 1

Chapter 14: Leo's past  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, well I don't own the charmed characters.  
  
A/N: Oh-I lied before when I said that it was almost over.  
  
Paige and Piper walked to the manor, very slowly. Paige was supporting Piper while they walked, she feared that if she didn't, Piper wouldn't be able to walk and would just fall onto the ground.  
  
When they got to the manor, Phoebe was already there, with Aletta and Leo, sitting in the living room. Piper and Paige walked in, and sat down on the empty couch.  
  
"What happened to Leo?" Piper asked, "And why would you care!?"  
  
"He' s near death, and They wont let me heal him." Aletta replied. She was purposely ignoring Piper's second question.  
  
"Why?" Paige asked, "I mean, why would they want him to die? He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I don't know." Aletta said, holding back tears. She had a sob caught in her throat, but she wasn't about to let anyone know her secret.  
  
"What are you not telling us?" Piper asked, not really expecting an answer. What was up with this Aletta person? What was she hiding and why?  
  
Aletta accidentally dropped her purse, and Phoebe bent down to pick it up. As soon as she touched the black leather, she felt dizzy and fell to the ground. She immediately saw pictures.  
  
.Aletta.and a man.at a chapel. getting married. when the man turns around, it is Leo. Aletta pulls out a knife and tries to kill Leo. Leo orbs away. and doesn't return.  
  
Phoebe lay on the floor and didn't wake up.  
  
"Come on Phoebs, wake up!" Paige said, sitting next to her older sister. I didn't work.  
  
Piper got up, from Phoebe's other side, and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water, and waited for the water to get cool. She held the towel under the stream for a minute, and watched the extra water drain down the drain like a whirlpool. She turned off the water and wrung out the towel. She folded it into fourths and went back into the living room. She gave Paige the towel and Paige set it on Phoebe's forehead. Paige and Piper carried Phoebe over to the couch and lay her down. They put 2 pillows under her head and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Come on, Phoebe." Paige whispered and didn't even notice that Piper had left.  
  
Piper walked out of the living room and searched the whole house for Aletta. When she finally found her, she cornered her in the room.  
  
"TELL ME!" Piper yelled at Aletta. "What is up with you and Leo?"  
  
"No." Aletta said. Piper blew up the picture to the right of Aletta's head.  
  
"Would you like to try that again?" Piper asked, a hint of hate in her voice. Aletta didn't answer. Piper clenched her hand in a fist, into the position it was always in before she blew something up, and stuck it in Aletta's face.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Aletta screamed. "Leo and I. were. married." Piper's rage boiled up inside of her, and she ran out of the room. She ran downstairs and out the door.  
  
"PIPER!" Paige yelled, but didn't follow her. She knew that Piper would come back when she calmed down.  
  
A/N: uh. okay, so review! 


	16. Leo's Past pt 2

Disclaimer: yeah, well I don't own the charmed characters.  
  
A/N: Okay, so maybe it's almost over again.  
  
Chapter 15: Leo's Past Part 2  
  
Piper walked outside for a long time, and decided that she had to go back. She walked down the street, back to the manor, and when she got there, Leo was awake. She walked into the living room where everyone was, and sat down on the couch. She looked down and ignored Aletta's stare. Leo walked over and sat down. He hugged her and she hugged him back. She was happy that he was okay, but she couldn't believe that he had hidden this from her for so long.  
  
"Piper we need to talk." Leo said, standing up and grabbing her hands. Piper nodded and followed Leo into the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, what's really wrong. I know that it's not because Aletta and I were married, because that was over a hundred years ago." Leo said.  
  
"No. You're completely right. That's not why I am upset. I am upset because you didn't tell me." Piper said, looking up at Leo. He looked into her eyes, and saw pain and anger. He didn't see jealousy like he thought he would. She was being completely honest, so why hadn't he? He didn't really remember.  
  
"I don't know, Piper. You're right, I should have told you, and I don't know why I didn't. Please forgive me." Leo pleaded. He looked into Piper's eyes again, and thought he saw them soften, but whatever he did see vanished within seconds.  
  
"No." Piper said, "I can't forgive you. You won't see it right away, but you will someday. I can't forgive you, because every day I find out that you are hiding something from me. Every day, and it won't end, because you have been alive for so long. You have more secrets that I could ever have. I know that you can't help that, but you aren't be honest with me, you never have, and you never will. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you this time." Piper said. She was crying again, but she wasn't trying to hide it from him. She wanted him to see how hurt she was. She wanted him to feel the anger that she had kept inside for so long. She couldn't take it, and she wouldn't.  
  
As Piper walked out of the kitchen, she started crying even harder. Her whole body shook and she didn't think she could live any longer. She walked through the living room, where everyone saw her, but she didn't care. She started running and she ran up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige was talking to Aletta about Phoebe and what happened, and Piper ran through the room. She was crying really hard. Paige looked at her sister and instantly knew that something big happened, other than finding out that her husband had been married before, but something else happened too. Paige looked at Aletta apologetically and ran after her sister.  
  
Paige went up the stairs and walked through the halls. She stood in Piper's doorway, and looked painfully at her sister, lying on the bed crying.  
  
"Sweetie, what happened?" Paige asked, softly. Piper didn't answer, but rolled over, so her face was up. Piper was usually good at hiding her emotions in her eyes, but not now. Paige could see the pain and hate in her eyes as clear as day.  
  
"Piper, talk to me." Paige pleaded as she walked over to her older sister, sitting down next to her. Piper sat up, and allowed Paige to comfort her. After a minute of calming down, Piper told Paige the whole story, word for word, and that she couldn't forgive Leo, no matter what anyone said, at least not yet. Paige felt so bad for Piper, the one who had recently had a really steady relationship with her husband.  
  
* * *  
  
"I should have seen this coming, Aletta. She has been having really vivid premonitions, and I think her body just couldn't handle it anymore. When she picked up your purse, she probably had another premonition, and just couldn't make it. The girls need to make a potion to weaken her powers, and after she takes it, we can heal her." Leo said, looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Right, but what happened in there, Leo?" Aletta asked.  
  
"Nothing that you need to know. We are over, Aletta. We have been over ever since you tried to kill me. And to think, they chose you to be a whitelighter!" Leo said.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm gonna go see if we can do anything for Phoebe." Paige said, "I would understand if you just wanted to stay here." Piper nodded and walked over to the chair in the corner. Paige walked down the stairs and asked Leo what she could do.  
  
"Make a potion to weaken her powers, and give it to her. After you do that, I can heal her." Leo replied.  
  
Paige went up to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows to see if there was a potion to weaken powers. " There must be," Paige said to herself flipping through the pages. "The only problem is, that Piper is the one who's good at making potions, too bad she isn't going to help." Paige thought.  
  
"I am never going to find anything," Paige said, hoping for a little help from her ancestors. Immediately, the pages started turning on their own, and stopped open to a page.  
  
"To weaken powers." Paige read out loud. "I can do that." She said, writing down all of the ingredients on a piece of paper.  
  
A/N: Please review. It is almost over, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters! 


	17. Waking the almost dead

Disclaimer: yeah, well I don't own charmed.  
  
A/N: Getting close to an end. Review and tell me anything that you want to happen before I finish it and we'll se what we can do!  
  
Chapter 16: Waking the dead  
  
Piper curled herself into the fetal position and rested her head on her knees. She cried to herself, not wanting Paige or anyone to feel sorry for her, and finally she cried herself to sleep. Not too long after Piper fell asleep, Leo came in to check on her. He knocked on the door and when no one answered, he opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I am so sorry, Piper." Leo said, not really trying to say it to her because he knew she was sleeping, so he said it quietly, but Piper woke up immediately. She blinked her eyes once and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had tearstains all down her face.  
  
"I never thought it would turn out like this." Leo said, still standing in the doorway afraid that if he moved any closer that Piper might blow him up. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why should I forgive you, Leo?" Piper said, tears spilling over her eyelashes again and she didn't even notice.  
  
"Because I love you, and I'm and sincerely sorry." Leo replied. Piper didn't reply, which was good because it meant that she wasn't shoving his words back into his face, but it also meant that she wasn't forgiving him.  
  
Piper shook her head and looked up at Leo. "I love you, You know that." Piper said finally.  
  
"Then why wont you forgive me, Piper? I am truly sorry and I promise you that I will never keep anything about my past from you ever again, and I tell you honestly that there is nothing else." Leo said, taking one step closer to Piper.  
  
When she didn't react, He walked over and stood next to her chair. Piper's eyes followed him the whole way, but didn't show any signs that she was feeling anything.  
  
"It's going to take time, Leo." Piper said, pulling herself back into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest. She put her head over her arms so that it wasn't possible to see any of her face.  
  
"Piper, honey," Leo said, but Piper didn't move. Leo kissed the top of her head, walking out of the room taking that as a sign that she wanted to be alone.  
  
***  
  
After Paige scribbled down all of the ingredients onto a piece of paper, rather sloppily, she decided to walk into Piper's bedroom to see if Piper was feeling up to helping her with the potion. Paige wasn't the best at making potions and for all she knew, she could turn Phoebe into a pig! When Paige got to Piper's door, she saw Leo walking out, looking incredibly hurt.  
  
"What did you do, Leo?" Paige said as she looked into the room to see Piper in a ball, most likely crying to herself.  
  
"I asked her to forgive me." Leo replied, staring at the ground.  
  
"And.?" Paige asked, putting her hand on Leo's chin and pulling his head up so he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"She said that it would take time, and then she curled herself into a ball and. I just. I am sorry." Leo said, looking down at the ground again.  
  
"I know that, Leo. Piper loves you, I can see it in her eyes, but you hurt her really bad. Give her time and soon she'll forgive you." Paige looked at Leo. "I'll talk to her, Leo." Paige said, walking into the bedroom.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Paige asked, walking over and sitting on the chair's arm rest. She gently rubbed Piper's back in small circles and waited for a reply. "Leo loves you, Piper. He only wants you to be happy."  
  
At this Piper looked up, her eyes filled with anger and hurt, but there was love in them too. "Yeah, and he's just doing a great job of that, now isn't he!?" She started to cry again, but that didn't stop her from talking. "He should have known that I would react this way! He shouldn't have kept it from me! I want to forgive him. You know that I love him, but this is just." Piper took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but she was still shaking violently. ".too much" Piper finished quietly.  
  
Paige managed a comforting smile and hugged her big sister. "Do you want to help me with the potion?" Paige asked, holding out the paper with the ingredients on it. Piper snatched the paper away from Paige and said, "well that's easy!"  
  
"To you, Ms. Chef!" Paige said, "So will you help me? I don't want to accidentally turn Phoebe into an animal or something." Piper nodded and got out of the chair. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and followed Paige into the kitchen.  
  
Together, Piper and Paige managed to make a bright orange potion, which was boiling. Paige grabbed a small container that mothers use to squirt medicine into small children's mouths, and decided that it would work for an unconscious Phoebe. Paige poured a small amount of the potion into the container and closed it. Piper nodded her head and tilted it towards the door. Piper then led Paige into the room where Phoebe was still unconscious on the couch, and knelt down next to her. Paige carefully squirted the potion into Phoebe's mouth and waited the results.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Piper, but we need to call Leo to heal her." Paige said. Piper rolled her eyes, but reluctantly nodded her head.  
  
"If you must." Piper said.  
  
"Leo!" Paige called. Leo appeared next to Piper and put an arm on her shoulder. She shook it off. Leo held on of his hands over Phoebe's head and the other one over her chest. When Phoebe started to come to, he took his hands away and put them on Piper's shoulders.  
  
He turned her to face him and said to her, looking straight into her eyes and said, "I really am sorry." Piper turned away as her chin started quivering. By the time her eyes got over to Phoebe, new tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Phoebe became completely aware of what was going on, and looked at Piper, confused.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, grabbing Piper's hand.  
  
"Why don't you ask HIM!?" Piper screamed and ran out of the room. Phoebe looked shocked, obviously had no clue what was going on and turned towards Leo. She saw the same pain in his eyes as she saw in Piper's.  
  
"So, What happened?" Phoebe asked looking back and forth between Paige and Leo. Leo told Paige to tell her and he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Paige relayed everything that Piper had told her to Phoebe, and instantly Phoebe felt a wave of sympathy for both Piper and Leo wash over her.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her." Phoebe said, standing up. She walked over to the stairs, half expecting Paige to object and say, 'no, she needs to be alone,' but she didn't, so Phoebe kept walking until she got to Piper's room.  
  
Phoebe opened the door and found Piper lying face down on her bed, shaking uncontrollably as she cried. Phoebe walked over to her sister and sat down next to her.  
  
"Paige told me what happened, sweetie." Phoebe said. "And that is actually what I saw in my vision." Piper didn't move. She didn't do anything at all to show that she even knew that Phoebe was talking. After a few minutes of silence, Piper rolled over and sat up. She looked towards the heavens, mostly trying to blink back tears, but also trying to get Prue to come. She knew that it was unlikely considering Prue hasn't been allowed to come ever before, but she thought it was worth a chance. Phoebe knew what she was thinking somehow, and put an arm around Piper.  
  
"I know I'm not Prue, honey." Phoebe said, "But I'm here for you, and I'll do whatever you want me to."  
  
"I know, but I. I just want my big sister here to help me through." Piper said, "It sucks being the oldest, you know"  
  
"I have an idea." Phoebe said, walking out of the room. "I'll be back in a second."  
  
A/N: To all of you who think I am demanding reviews, I wasn't. I was just trying to see if anyone was actually reading my story, and I do like writing. I love writing, but it seems pointless to me to post my stories on fanficiton if no one is going to read them, so I wanted to know if people actually were. Please review if you like it. 


	18. Sisterly Bonding

Disclaimer: I still don't own charmed.  
  
A/N: This is the second to last chapter, better review.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 17: Sisterly bonding  
  
Phoebe flew out of Piper's room (not literally) and into the attic. She had the best idea, one, which had better work, considering Piper's condition.  
  
Phoebe opened the book of shadows, to the summoning spell.  
  
"Piper really needs Prue right now. I want to at least give her this one thing. Please let our sister come down and help. In human form please. All we need is 24 hours!" Phoebe screamed up at the elders, and was about to recite the spell when a glittery gold form appeared in front of her.  
  
"What the.PRUE!" Phoebe said, running over to hug her sister.  
  
"Phoebe. Hi. I missed you so much. How's-" Prue started talking, but Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"I missed you too, but we can't talk right now, you need to go talk to Piper." Phoebe said, "she's a mess."  
  
"What? Why?" Prue asked, really surprised and worried, but before Phoebe could answer. Paige walked into the room. She glanced at Phoebe, at Prue, at the picture of Prue on the wall, and back to Prue again.  
  
"Oh my god." Paige said, taking a step closer to Prue.  
  
"Prue, actually." Prue said, smiling.  
  
"Haha. I knew that, but you're-you're-you're here!" Paige finished. "Wow. I've never actually seen you before, but I have seen Grams and Mother. This is weird."  
  
"No it's not." Prue said, she walked up to Paige and gave her a giant hug. Paige pulled away and looked at Phoebe questioningly.  
  
"She's here to help Piper get through." Phoebe explained. "Piper said that she wanted her big sister to help her get through it, so I got it for her."  
  
Paige nodded, and Prue turned her head back to Phoebe. "What exactly does she need my help with?" Prue asked.  
  
"Maybe she should tell you. She will." Paige said. "She's probably still in her room."  
  
"Why would she be in her room? She's never in her room." Prue said, getting more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"Well, you see, Prue, she's crying her eyes out. She has been for quite a while now." Phoebe explained. "She'll be happy to see you. Go talk to her."  
  
Prue nodded and walked out of the room. Paige looked at Phoebe questioningly again.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Why would they let her come now and not before?"  
  
"No clue. The thing is, I didn't get the chance to summon her."  
  
"What? Then how did she get here?"  
  
"I don't know. I told the elders that Piper needed her and that she only had to be here in flesh for 24 hours, and I promised."  
  
"But 24 hours? They wouldn't even let her come for 24 minutes before!"  
  
"I know." Phoebe shrugged. "I don't get it, but I don't care. Prue's here for now and that's all that matters."  
  
"I guess." Paige said, "I'm not like the fourth wheel or something now, am I?"  
  
"Of course not. Prue was just as happy to see you as anyone else." Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay, so, would you be mad if I wanted to spy on them?" Paige asked.  
  
"I was just going to ask you that. Let's go!" Phoebe said.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper was just calming down when she saw a familiar face in the doorway.  
  
"Prue?" Piper exclaimed. "Is that really you, or am I already that gone?"  
  
"It's really me, don't you think that, young lady!"  
  
"I'm sorry Prue, but I wished for you and you're here and you've never been here before after you died, and why ARE you here?" Piper said, and started crying again.  
  
"Phoebe somehow managed to get me here, she said that you wanted me, and here I am. What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe and Paige got to the doorway of Piper's bedroom right as Prue had finished talking to Piper.  
  
"Darn, we missed the show." Paige said.  
  
"Oh look, we have visitors." Prue said, looking through the crack between the doorway and the door that wasn't closed all the way. "Come on in, you two. We have a lot of catching up to do." Prue said.  
  
Paige and Phoebe ran into the room and jumped onto the bed where Prue and Piper were sitting.  
  
"So, Prue, what's it like being dead?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, the only thing I can really tell you is that it sucks not being with the three of you, but it is great to see mom and grams again.  
  
"And Andy!" Phoebe said.  
  
"No, I don't see Andy. Humans and Witches go to different places. I'd only see him if he became a whitelighter, and I doubt he would. I do have a guy friend though."  
  
"Oooh." Piper and Phoebe squealed simultaneously. "Tell us about this. guy friend!!" Piper and Phoebe squished up closer to Prue, but Paige leaned away. She got up off of the bed and began to walk away from everyone, but Piper yelled at her to stop.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Paige!?" Piper yelled, jumping up and grabbing Paige's arm to stop her from leaving.  
  
"I was going to leave. Go curse the world in my room or something." Paige said. "Obviously I'm not included in this conversation. I don't even know Prue." Paige said quietly, so Prue couldn't hear. Piper was still upset about the Leo situation, and although she knew what she was going to do, she hadn't yet, so she was still sensitive to anything.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes, and as hard as she tried to blink them back, it was no use and they spilled over her lashes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Piper." Paige told her older sister.  
  
"Okay, we need to talk, Paige." Piper said. She turned around to face her other two sisters and said, " Paige and I will be in the hallway talking. We'll be back in a few minutes." Piper finished talking and immediately put her arm around Paige and guided her out of the room, into the hallway, closing the door behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe and Prue turned their heads away from the doorway and faced each other.  
  
"Not a good sign." Phoebe said. "Piper was crying."  
  
"Well obviously, Phoebe! I wasn't born yesterday, and yes, I saw her eyes." Prue replied. "I hope nothing's going wrong between them."  
  
Phoebe tried to put an innocent face on, but as everyone knows, Phoebe can't keep a secret (that doesn't have to do with Cole) for beans.  
  
"What do you know, Phoebe, and why cant you tell me?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Phoebe said, in a (fake) shocked voice.  
  
"You're such a bad liar!" Prue said.  
  
"Runs in the family!" Phoebe said, smiling to indicate that it was a joke.  
  
"Ha ha." Prue said, not so enthusiastically. "Spill. What's up with the two of them?" Prue asked in her don't-make-me-ask-again tone. Phoebe let out a nervous giggle and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, You already know what's wrong with Piper, and along with that, she's been really sensitive lately, and so anything that anyone says could make her cry." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Not like the Piper I knew." Prue said, frowning with the word, "knew".  
  
"And you're not going to like what I say about Paige, although it is understandable." Phoebe warned. Prue nodded, so Phoebe continued.  
  
"She thinks that since you're back, she isn't needed in the family, so she's feeling left out." Phoebe said, with a sympathetic smile on her face. "I'm sure it's not you, but she did always feel like she was replacing you."  
  
"I don't even have any powers now!" Prue said.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper guided Paige into the hallway and sat down against the wall, patting the floor to tell her to sit down too. After Paige sat down next to Piper she apologized.  
  
"Gee, Piper. I'm really sorry if I upset you-" Paige started, but Piper cut her off.  
  
"Paige." Piper said in a stern voice. "You upset me by saying that you don't belong in this family! You do! By blood and by love!" Piper's tone switched from angry to upset. "You know we love you, Paige. You also know that you fit in.  
  
"I'm not trying to be a mean older sister, or to be putting down your thoughts, but it hurts me and everything that is going on right now." Piper stopped talking, and took a deep breath to stop herself from breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper. I didn't even think about your feelings. I am sorry. I know you love me, and I love you too, but it's just like sometimes, being the new one and all, I mean, I haven't even been living with you for three years, and you, Phoebe, and Prue lived together for practically your whole lives!" Paige said, now she was crying too. "I know it seems silly, but it's true."  
  
"I know, Paige, but you're just as much of our lives as Prue was, weather it's childhood memories or adult memories. It doesn't matter, but Paige, Prue died three years ago!" She's just guiding me through this."  
  
"Okay, so forgive me?" Paige asked, standing up, She grabbed Piper's hand and helped her up too.  
  
"Yes, and I promise to include you with everything." Piper said, giving Paige a hug.  
  
"Let's go back in there, and find out about Prue's honey." Piper suggested, smiling through her last tears.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know," Phoebe said, "But I don't even know if that's what this is about. Piper's probably just upset about Leo, and Paige thinks that she caused it."  
  
"Well, it doesn't help that she's pregnant either. You know, mood swings." Prue said. Phoebe's eyes went wide with shock. She just stared at her older sister in dismay.  
  
"She's what?" Phoebe asked, barely breathing.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Prue asked. "Oops."  
  
"She's-she's-she's" Phoebe was still totally and completely shocked. Is that what Piper was telling Paige right now? Did she miss the memo? "Preg-" Phoebe started to say the word, "pregnant", but halfway though the word, Piper and Paige walked through the door.  
  
The word pregnant kept going through Phoebe's head . . . Pregnant. Piper was pregnant . . . Piper was pregnant and didn't tell her . . . Ooh. Piper was going to get it . . .  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! I have a few things to say first though. 1.) Isn't it funny how much a story can change from when it starts to when it ends? Take this one for example. If you really want to, reread it. Or, just trust me, It changed a lot. I guess that's what happens when you write each chapter at a time. 2.) If you read Déjà vu, you will see a common theme. The Paige thing. It's weird how some people use the people in their fictional stories to display the author's own feelings. Not even with the same character all of the time. 3.) REVIEW!!! Please?? 


	19. Forever After

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed (wouldn't it be cool if I did though? . . . )  
  
A/N: Sorry It's been so long, but this is the last chapter, it should still make sense to you and if it doesn't, read this:  
  
Recap: Leo was married to Aletta many years ago, she tried to kill him and then they were over with. Aletta met the charmed ones when she healed all of them except for Piper because they were almost killed by Temgime. Piper told Leo that she couldn't forgive him for what he did, at least not yet. Phoebe asked the Elders to let Prue come to them for 24 hours and Prue appeared, but Phoebe never got the chance to summon her. Piper is pregnant, she only told Prue and Prue accidentally told Phoebe. No one else knows.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 18: Forever After  
  
( Ten Months Later )  
  
" . . . And do you, Piper take this man to be your husband . . . until death do you part, if so, please answer 'I do.'"  
  
"I do." answered Piper smiling. She looked up at Leo, the man who loved her more than the world. ::it must have been really hard on him when I told him that I couldn't forgive him:: Piper thought, recalling the past year. So much had happened.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Grams said, grinning, although confused as to why Piper and Leo needed to have a SECOND wedding, hoping that one of the four sisters would tell her later.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige started clapping loudly, grinning. Phoebe looked at Paige and both of their grins widened. So much had happened recently and if they hadn't lived it, they never would have believed that it actually happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Prue." Piper said, hugging Prue 'goodbye'. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"Yeah. Bye. I'm really glad I finally got to meet you, but it sucks that you have to leave already." Paige said, giving Prue a hug.  
  
"I agree. I will miss all of you." Prue said, tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want to leave, but Phoebe asked for 24 hours, and the Elders wouldn't give her more than 24 hours.  
  
Phoebe looked at the clock on the wall, "Um, guys?" Phoebe squeaked.  
  
"What?" Piper asked, turning around to see Phoebe's face. Phoebe didn't say anything. She just looked at the clock and smiled.  
  
Prue was the first one to catch on. Her mouth opened it joy and surprise, and she let out a squeal. Phoebe and Prue knew that they had more than the 24 hours that they asked for. They just didn't know how long they would have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Congratulations, honey!" Prue said, enveloping Piper into a bear hug.  
  
"Thanks, but it never would have worked out if it weren't for you." Piper shifted the 'congratulations' over to her older sister. Things weren't working out between Piper and Leo before. The morning after Prue came, Piper filed for a divorce. The Elders found out and immediately separated them (no one was quite sure how, but it took a full 20 minutes for them to be legally divorced). Prue didn't believe that they were supposed to end up divorced, so she took up her job as the oldest sister and got them back together. In the end, Piper told Leo that she would forgive him as long as he promised not to hide anything from her.  
  
"Congratulations, Piper. I'm proud of you. I knew you could work it out." Patty (their mother) smiled as she walked over to Piper and Prue. She handed Piper's baby girl, Paris, over to Piper.  
  
"Thanks mom." Piper said, handing Prue her niece and leaving to look for Leo. She found him in the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Piper questioned as she sat down next to Leo.  
  
"I was just thinking." Leo replied.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how much we've been through in the past year. My ex-wife killer coming back to see us, getting a divorce, getting married, finding out that you were pregnant, having a baby girl, Prue being allowed to stay forever, her being turned human again permanently . . . "  
  
"I know, Leo. And we can continue thinking about it together. I'm so sorry about not forgiving you, I was thinking about having a baby and I was going to tell you, and then you almost died, and then you were married, and then I just couldn't handle it."  
  
"I wasn't married, you know that. We were already divorced a week after our wedding. And you've already apologized enough, Piper. I forgive you. I love you and nothing can change that."  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen, "Why are the bride and groom ditching their own wedding party?" Piper shrugged and looked at Leo.  
  
"Let's get out there." Leo said, walking out the door. Piper was following when Paige grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"We'll be out in a second, Leo." Paige said, turning Piper around.  
  
"What?" Piper asked, worried. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? What's going on?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, Piper." Paige insisted. "You have been such a worry wart ever since Paris was born - well, actually you've always been a worrier, but it's gotten taken to the extreme."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Was there something you needed to tell me?" Piper asked.  
  
"Actually, no." Paige admitted. "I was hoping you could tell me something."  
  
"Okay, what can I tell you?"  
  
"Is there still a power of three with Prue back? It's been bugging me for a long time and we haven't had to deal with any demons that you couldn't just blow up, so I never got a chance to ask. Is there?"  
  
"You know, I've been wondering that same thing." Piper said, just as Phoebe walked through the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"So let me get this straight," Prue started, sitting on the floor in front of the couch that Phoebe and Paige were sitting on. "There isn't a power of three anymore, however, we are still the charmed ones?"  
  
"Well, actually in your case you are charmed AGAIN, but yes." Leo explained. "The Elders say that originally, there was only supposed to be three sisters, but since Patty had a child that no one knew about, they didn't know to include her.  
  
"You would be Charmed even if your mother had 7 other children that we didn't know about, they just assumed that it was three. Now, after Prue got her powers back, there are four charmed ones. Which gives you an even greater advantage because for Power of Three spells, you only need three of you, so if one of you is otherwise engaged, you're in luck."  
  
"Wow, this is complicated." Phoebe said.  
  
"Not really." Said Piper. "Basically, same thing, only there are four of us now. It's that simple . . . Right, Leo?"  
  
"Yes," The baby monitor went off and Leo picked it up. "I'll go check on Paris, you guys can do that 'girl-talk' thing that you do so much."  
  
"This is great," Prue exclaimed. "I mean, this is what I've always wanted - Well, at least it's what I have always wanted since I died. Which, I guess isn't saying much because I'm not dead."  
  
"We get it. You can stop talking now." Paige laughed. "It is pretty cool, but you don't get to hang out with that 'guy-friend' of yours now."  
  
"It's okay, I'd chose time with you over him any day."  
  
"Oh really?" Piper asked, amused. "Let's see how that changes now that you're with us forever now!"  
  
"Alright, alright, Girl talk is over now." Leo said, carrying his baby daughter into the room.  
  
"Give her to me!" Phoebe said, "I want to hold her!" Phoebe, Prue, and Paige argued about who got to hold her for a minute, but then Leo came to a compromise. Prue and Paige sat on the top of the couch, Phoebe and Paige sat on the floor in front of it. Paris was in the middle of the cushions, with Piper and Leo on both sides of her. Leo set the camera and took the picture of the 6 of them.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after until . . .  
  
* * * THE END * * *  
  
A/N: Seems like a mean ending, doesn't it? Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait until I put up the sequel. But first I have to write one. If you have any great ideas for the next story, let me know! I'll post another chapter up after this one when I post the Sequel and I will write the story's title.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE SUPPORTED THIS STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING! 


End file.
